No One Will Ever Know
by ChinaDollB
Summary: when a newly born Bella is left in the woods for somone to find her.Well the only person thay it could be is our dear Rosalie.how will life be in a house full of vampires could ther be love in theair for when Bella get older?
1. when1 door closes another opens

Rosalie pov

It's another day with another wish that will never come true. Doesn't matter how many times I wish for a child I know it's never going to happen, myself and Emmett have tried so many times that I have lost count and that is very hard for a vampire to do because of our quick working brains.

What I do when I'm not wishing for a child is going hunting. I had just finished off a dear when I heard some voices not too far away from the dear I had just killed,

"Just leave her here Renee know one will know. I mean some one that is hunting around here will find her and take her in as their own." A male like voice said to her. At This point I could see a woman with a basket and a man next to her I believe the women's name was Renee.

"But what if no one comes around here." She said back to him. He just looked at her and took the basket out of his hand and put it on the floor.

"They will, come on." He said softly and they walked away. When they were out of site I went to see what was in the basket. I looked down to see that I the basket there was a baby. Not just the most beautiful baby I have seen in my whole life. The baby looked like she was newly born about few weeks old.

She opened her eyes and started crying, the motherly side of me took over as I picked up her baby in my arms and rock her forward and back and she instantly stopped crying. I looked back in the basket and there was a note. I picked it up and the note said

_Dear the person who finds my baby_

_To who is holding me baby at this moment of time I would be forever thankful if you would take my baby and raise her as your own. I cannot do this due to my life being too perfect to start a family at this moment of time. I was not ready for a baby I don't think I ever will be. Take care of her for me._

As they say when 1 door closes another opens. I would take care of this baby like she was my life. I again looked back at the note.

_P.S- Would you please name the baby Isabella?_

What a lovely name Isabella but I think we're going to call her Bella for short. Now it's just getting the family to except her that won't be to hard because she is so adorable.

**please can we get some reviews it my first story be nice**


	2. So I'm A Dad

Rosalie pov

I had just reached the Cullen's house hold and walked to the dining room. Hmmm the dining room i always thought that having a dining room in a house full of vampires was unnecessary but i was now thankful that we had one because when Bella get older she'll have to eat in her.

I was taken out of my day dream when Alice ran up to me,

"You got her let me see she is so sweet."Alice said taking the baby out of my arms and woke little Bella up. Bella looked up at Alice and then shattered into tears, not just tear she started to scream.

"What did I do something wrong." Alice said while handing Bella to me. Once she was in my arm her screams turned to whimpers and then in no time she stopped crying.

"Aww that's so cute she stopped when i gave her to you."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Alice you knew about me finding her didn't you."

I said frustrated that she hadn't told me. Myself and Alice could have set up a nursery in the spare room.

"Well I did see it and I thought it would be cool if I surprise you. Come look. "She said while pulling me up stair to the spare room. Before we got to the door there was a white sheet over a bit a wood, she took it off and the wood said Bella on it. Then Alice opened the door and in the room there was a crib and a changing station and everything that you would need in a nursery see even had a rocking horse Bella wouldn't be able to fit on that until she was about five.

"It's so beautiful Alice thank you." I said to Alice while looking at my dear daughter Bella.

"So I'm going to be a dad." Emmett said leaning on the wall like he had been there the whole time.


	3. Angel

Rosalie pov

One Month later

It's been one month and my little baby Bella still has a us all running around for her. I would have thought about two weeks later things would have calmed down but everyone was and still so captivated by her, but there was one person I was not too sure about. Edward. Once I introduced Bella to the family he was so far away and looked like he would rather be somewhere else (like he had any where to be other then home) he didn't even want to hold her and everyone wants to hold her come on she is just too cute.

Right now Bella is sleeping. I can't wait until she comes to the age when she would start to crawl and walk and say her first words but I didn't mind at this moment because she looked so peaceful she looked like and angle.

"Is she still sleeping?" I heard Emmett say behind me while I was look down at my beautiful baby. I turned to him slowly while still looking at Bella's peaceful sleeping form.

"Yeah." I said turning back. I heard shuffling behind me and then i saw Emmett and my side. We stood in a perfect silence for about five minutes.

"Now I see why you always watch her as she sleeps. She's so peaceful." He said while kissing her tiny head

**Don't know what to write about please help and please review**

** x x x**


	4. DADA

Em pov

"Dada." what was that noise it sounded like someone was trying to say dad. I turned around slowly turned to see Bella crawling towards me. In human speed I walked up to her.

"Belly." I said picking her up and spinning her around.

"What did you say, were you trying to say daddy." I said running her upstairs to Rose who was cleaning up Bella's toys.

"Bella tell mummy you're new said." I said proudly

"Dada, dada." Bella said clapping her hands. Rose took her out my arms.

"What a clever girl. But do you want to say mummy." Rose said trying to get Bella to say her name. What happed next as just a rerun of when she started crawling?

_Flashback_

"_Ahhhh!" Bella shouted lobbing her bottle across the room, when it landed the top of it came off and milk spilled every where._

"_Bella if you don't want it don't throw it." Rose scolded. Bella rolled on the mat we had laid out on the floor for her; she rolled onto her belly and started crawling to the bottle. At the time me and Edward was sitting on the sofa, we clapped for her, she look proud of her self. Edward got on the floor._

"_Bella come to me." He cooed at her. She quickly crawled to him and sat on his lap._

_I got on the floor too._

"_Belly come to me." I cooed too, she didn't move she just sat there. Crawling = baby gate._

_End of flashback_

She will never say mummy


	5. Jacob

Rosalie Pov

5 years. It's been 5 years since Bella had been in the family. The connection between Bella and i was out standing I never thought that being a mother would be so great. At this moment in time i am walking Bella up for the first day of school.

I walked into Bella's room to see Bella wide awake looking at her school uniform.

"Bella." I said looking at her in disapproval. "How long have you been awake?" i said walking into her on suit bathroom and setting her bath for her.

"I don't know." She said as I heard her staring to get up.

"Mummy you not to set my bath cause i can do it myself." She said. That phase, i can do it myself. She had started to use that phase a lot more now, I always forgot that she could do it herself but I loved to do things for her ever thing a mother would do and more I wanted to be the best mother she every will have.

"Sorry baby." I said as she came in pouting, i hated it when she pouted she looked so cute. When every she wanted another ice-cream or chocolate she would pout and when she did she always got what she wanted.

"It's ok but don't forget." She said while i helped her to get undressed and put her in the bath.

Emmett Pov

I was watching Esme make Bella's chocolate pancakes.

"Mummy you not to set my bath cause I can do it myself." I heard Bella tell my Rose once again. She had told us many times before on the last week or so. I just had to laugh quietly to myself.

"Yesterday I asked Bella was she looking forward to school today, and she said she was. So i asked her did she have butterflies and she no something bigger like gods." Edward said coming down stairs laughing. I had to laugh at that comment.

"You know because Bella is a very pretty girl but I can't be bothered to beat up a boy today. And you know the only reason why is because it's her first day I don't want her to hate me, but tomorrow I don't care." I said rubbing my knuckles with my other hand. Edward and I started laughing until Rose came out holding Bella on her hip.

"Emmett you will do no such thing." Rose said scolding, as she sat Bella onto the table as Esme set the food on the table. Bella looked up at Esme.

"Thank you nanny."Bella said looking back at her plate of food...

I was started to get worried about putting Bella into school, I was nearly getting as bad as Edward. Hmmm Edward he's always so protective worse than me and he always likes to hold her.

"Are you sure she ready, why can't she just get home schooled." I heard Edward complain once again in a 15 minute ride to the school from the house. And then Rose would say

"No she need to be around children her own age." She said awe just in cue. I car came to a stop.

"Alright Bella come on lets go." Rose said getting out the car and going over to Bella's side and taking her out." Before Bella could get far I grabbed her hand.

"What, don't I get a kiss and a hug before you go to school." I said trying to pout like a 5 year old.

"Yeah." Edward said. Wait Edward why does he want a hug from my daughter. I thought hard, were going to have a long and hard talk MISTER. I looked at him a he just nodded. I then turned and grabbed her and landed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Bye bye baby see you later." I said letting her go. She nodded and turned to Edward.

"Edward I got elephants." She said to Edward and turned to Rose who had her hand streaked out. I just laugh. Once she was in the school and out of sight, I turned to Edward.

"What's your problem why do you always want to touch her and be with her?" i asked very confused.

"I know I think I found my mate. I think she is my mate but before you say anything i will wait until she's ready." he said.

"WHAT."

Bella Pov

I watched my mum walk away. I was on my own now, I looked around to see a boy who looks like one of Uncle Jazz's native Americans.

"Hi is it your first day." He asked i just nodded.

"It's mine too, what's your name." He said looking me up and down.

"Bella and what is your name."I said quietly.

"Jacob but my friends call me Jake."

**Thanks for the reviews last time but i would love to have more.**


	6. Jose Jeff

Rosalie Pov

"Bye Jake." Bella said waving to someone. I looked at the boy ha, he looked like one of Jasper Native American dolls he has in his room.

"So honey who is that boy." I said taking her small hello kitty bag and holding her hand.

"Oh that Jacob but he said his friend can call him Jake, so I think that means I'm his friend Doesn't it. I think he's my best friend." She said nodding clearly excited about her new found friend.

"But you only meet him today?" I questioned her while opening the car door and putting her in.

"No he said so himself, he said it after Jessica said mean thing when he s" she started to say but i cut her off.

"Wait someone was being mean to you." I said me and this girl mother was going to talk.

"Mummy it's rude to interrupt you should know you nanny's daughter." She said folding her arms. I turned in the front seat.

"Bella." I warned, giving her the, don't speak to me like that look. She looked down at her hand and pouted she only did that when she knew she did something wrong. AHHHHHH she looked so cute. No one could be upset with that face for long. I motioned for her to go on.

"Well when she was mean to me that I was not pretty and no one like me he said no one likes you and I said thank you and he said that's what best friends are for." She said looking out of the window dreamily...

Bella's bath time

"And then he said that's what best friends are for." Bella said once again to Esme and Jasper as I called her to her bath. She wasn't coming so I went down stairs to get her. When i got down stairs she still didn't see me so I just picked her up.

"Mummy what you doing I was talking to nanny and uncle Jazz." She said turning in my arms.

"But that's the second time you have told them, I don't think they would forget the first time you told them." I said putting her in the bath.

"Mummy you know when daddy get back can I tell him too." She asked in a excited voice.

"Mummy why do you daddy uncle Jazz and uncle Eddy and aunty Alice and nanny _**and**_ grand dad, leave sometimes and leave me behind and never go at the same time." Bella said tugging on my arm for me to get out my little shock. Bella was smart and observant we all had to start eating food after she could understand what was going on around her. One day she asked us why she never saw us eat. How was I going to explain this? Lie that's what I do.

"Bella you ask so many question it not the time for it bed after bath." I said getting her out of the bath.

Emmett Pov

"So who is this Jose person Jasper?" I said as I walked into the front door and saw the back of Rose carrying Bella up if think to take her bath it was about time, but i wanted to hear about this Jeff boy.

"Oh he some boy who is Bella's new best friend." He said smirking he know how to push a father's buttons.

"Oh and his name not Jose it Jacob but Bella calls him Jake cause there on a name to name friendship." He said now his smirk was now a big grin. Suddenly Edward came in the room.

"But I thought I was Bella's best friend." He said pouting. I haven't spoken to Edward seem he confessed his love to me daughter turned to him.

"Shut up you pervert." I said as Rose came down stairs with a sleepy looking Bella. I walked up to Rose and took Bella out her hands.

"Hey baby, going to bed." I said kissing her forehand. She nodded.

"Daddy what's a pervert?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"i will tell you tomorrow but for now say night night and go to bed." I said stating to take her up stairs.

"Night night every one." She said throwing her arms my neck. We were in her room now, so i put her in her bed.

"What about Jake." She said i had to laugh.

"Tomorrow." I said leaving her and putting the night light one.


	7. Tap Tap

Rosalie Pov

I can't believe it, it Bella birthday in 2 weeks and Emmett is still worried about Bella wanting to invite her Jacob friend, to hell he didn't want any boys at her party but we had to remind him she was only 6 years old.

_**Flash back: the chat**_

"_But what if he want to touch her." I said yet again. I looked at Jasper trying to hold back his laughter, if her were human he might of been crying with laughter at this point._

"_She is going to be 6 not 16. My lord you need to calm down. And you," he said pointing at Edward_

"_Be a man your emotions tell me you're going to start crying or something. What upset that Bella has a new best friend." Jasper said trying to hold back in a cross between laughter and the impact of Edward's emotions. At that moment Esme walked in the room._

"_Don't make fun of you brother, he's only like that because of his love for Bella." She said kindly patting Edward on the back. When Esme said her statement Emmett growled at Edward. HA. That clears the thing about Edward vowing his love to our daughter of the age turned to Emmett._

"_I will wait till she is ready and if she accepts me." He said looking a bit scared._

"_To hell you will." Emmett growled back. From the back of the room Alice finally found her voice._

"_Look guys it not your birthday Bella can invite who ever she likes."Alice said in frustration while sitting on Jasper's lap._

_**End of flashback**_

Bella still didn't really know that we had a plan to have a birthday party, she didn't really like parties something always happened to her like her 5th birthday Alice was so happy that she was going to open her presents and looking in her visions to see what everyone else got her she turned around with the cake in her hand when Bella was sitting on the arm of the sofa, then Alice dropped the cake on Bella's head. Bella cried at Alice for hours.

And her 4th birthday when Bella was so exited she ran into the freezer day when Esme was getting some ice-cream out for her. She cried at nanny for ages that time.

I was pulled away from my thoughts from the bell at Bella's nursery. I walked to her class room and looked at her new teacher because not long ago her old teacher was killed by something. Edward looked at her and saw bit marks before was taken from the hospital to be burnt at her family's wishes. So we've been on our best look out.

"I'm her to get Isabella Cullen." I said sweetly. The teacher just smiled and called her.

"Mummy." She said running into my arms. I hugged her hard to me like it was our last hug.

"Was school good?" I asked her as I help her put her coat on.

"Yeah it was good I was drawing a picture of us, it in my bag." She said sipping her coat up.

"Yeah I'll look at it at home with daddy, when he comes back from the gym, yeah." I said walking her to the car. I opened the door for her and put her in her buster chair.

"I think I'm going to have a party again, right mummy." She said as I drove away from the school. I look at her through the car mirror and nodded. Then she just went back to look at of the car window.

Emmett Pov

I came in her door to walk in the sitting room Bella and the family look at a picture she has drawn. I looked at everyone. They should have heard me coming a mile away, they all looked shocked. Once i got a good look at the picture I saw a stick person throwing a stick across a garden.

"Bella how did this come into your head." Edward asked her.

"OH I sitting with Jake and I saw this man with black hair and wed eyes and he was throwing a tree but no one heard because we were playing musical chairs." Bella said innocently but not know that, that person was from the details the most feared vampire. Aro. What was he doing in a nursery? We all looked at each other when there was a tap on the door.

"Hello my good friends." Aro said. I always knew he was a freak

**REVIEW REVIEW I can use with some new ideas**


	8. Thank you Felix

Emmett Pov

_Previously _

"_OH I sitting with Jake and I saw this man with black hair and wed eyes and he was throwing a tree but no one heard because we were playing musical chairs." Bella said innocently but not know that, that person was from the details the most feared vampire. Aro. What was he doing in a nursery? We all looked at each other when there was a tap on the door._

"_Hello my good friends." Aro said. I always knew he was a freak_

We all turn in their direction. Aro, Marcus, Felix and Alec. Then I felt someone tense behind me, I looked it was Jasper, must be because of all my anger.

"And to you, but why come without warning." Said Carlisle while walking by the family and give Aro a warm hand shake. This was no time for a friendly hand shake. What was he doing at a nursery and WHAT was he doing throwing trees in front of children, MY child also. What he was the one thing our kind had to royalty and, HE makes up these laws and HES about to break them and get US all killed, even my baby Bella. I growled at that thought. They all turned to me even Bella. She heard that? Well she would have she is right in front of me. I picked her up and held her close to me.

"Well back in Italy there was word of a coven that are looking after a young human child. So we are visiting all the covens to see who that's going." He said as him and everyone of his little dog pack walked into our house.

"And maybe get a meal to ride home with." Marcus said to low for Bella's ears. At the remark we all growled, even Carlisle.

"Esme why don't you take Bella upstairs to play for a while, yeah baby." Rose said mostly talking to Bella because if Bella wasn't interested in going she would just walk back down no matter who she was with. Bella looked between all of us. Esme turned to Bella.

"Yeah why don't we play with that new Barbie doll mummy got you, yeah." She said taking Bella out of my hands.

"Oh yeah I haven't even opened it yet." She said putting her arms around her nanny. And Esme started to walk upstairs. Once they were out of sight I turned to Aro.

"Now you have seen how it's going so sorry to rush you but, we're having a family afternoon." I said calmly, even though every morning afternoon and night was family time for us.

"Well as long as the rules are not broken its ok, but I wouldn't take your word for is, so why don't we ask her for our self." He said looking towards the stairs which Esme and Bella had gone up not moments ago.

"Don't you dare call her into this." Rose said blocking the stair way. She looked pissed.

"There is no need for that Rosalie we can just talk to her." Felix said in a calm voice. Rose looked them died in the eye, and then she nodded.

"Bella." Rose said, I quickly looked around seeing Jasper, Alice, Edward watching us, they had been very calm the whole time the blood pack had entered our house. Bella and Esme came down the stairs, when Bella saw Aro she said,

"Tree man." With a smile. How could he even think about killing a little sweet innocent child like Bella? Aro looked at Bella in awe Wait Aro looking at a pale face in awe no way. Then he bent down to Bella's level and me, Rose and Edward growled. I looked at Bella and she was looking at Aro with an expression of confusion.

"Tree man, are you a pervert?" she said looking up at him innocently. Aro looked insulted and a bit amused.

"Why would you say something like that what little girl what have I done to make you think that I was a pervert?" he questioned her while he had one of those nasty old man smiles on.

"Well daddy said that a pervert is a man or woman that looks at people much younger then dem in a wrong way, and when you were throwing trees you smiled really weirdly at me." She said. Aww poor thing doesn't even understand.

"Well Isabella, thankfully I'm not but what do you know about us. Tell me why we look different from everyone else." He said now looking down at her intensely.

"Well you all look very pretty and you all leave me sometimes." She said while rubbing her head, she looked like she was thinking very hard on way we leave her sometime.

"And you never eat when I ask you to and when I wake up in the morning there your all ways up before me. Like when Jake told me about the stories his daddy tells him about vampires, but that's just silly, there no such thing as vampire's right? " She said ending it nicely with a smile. Aro looked shocked.

"NO she doesn't understand please don't do this we love her." Edward screamed, he most of heard Aro think about what he was going to do.

"Sorry Aro I can't let you kill her away from us. I'll even fight you, but it doesn't have to be like this, just don't does it." I said taking Bella from in front of him and stood in front of her in a defensive position.

"Doesn't matter she know too much." He hissed at me.

"Felix snap this child's neck and the other outside will keep these seven busy." He said before any of us could blink, there were people I had never seen before. They were all built and they were bigger than me. I tried to turn to Bella to try and get her out of his place but was quickly held back and pinned to the ground, like all the other Cullen.

"Bella run!" Rose said dry sobbing. While Bella tried to run I tried to get this ass of me. Then all of a sudden I felt a pain on Jane could make any one feel. I kept my eyes open and saw Felix walk over to a sobbing Bella and just look at her. He just stared at her.

"Please it's my birthday soon and daddy promised to teach me how to swim." She said now her cries were running down onto the school jumper. At the sight of that it broke my un beating heart. And what did Felix do, well he just stared at her and he didn't even try to comfort her, the next thing he did shocked even me. He hugged her.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said drying her tears with his hand.

"Bella stop crying Renee, would hate to see you like that." He whispered. Bella's real mother.

"I don't know any one called Benee." Bella said calming down a bit.

"She was my human best friend, with a rich daddy like yours. And I made a promise that I would be your guardian angel." Felix said while getting up.

"Sorry Aro I can't. Would you kill an innocent child like Bella? Any way she is a powerful human she is a shield like Edward can't read her mind and you can't see her past, she has promise for the future." He said cooing at Aro. How growled in defeat.

"OK this once only because her promise for future and Carlisle is a good friend. Sorry for wasting your time. But we will be visiting again to see how things are going." And in a flash they disappeared.

Rosalie Pov

All pain had disappeared in my body and Bella ran into my arms and hugged me, while I kissed her forehead. And then all to soon she let go and went to the next person which was Esme and hugged her then so on.

We all cared about her and she cared about as also. I was so thankful to Felix he held her when we couldn't; he made her feel safe when her family was shaking in pain on the floor. He was the one to kill her but in the end he was the one who saved her life and protected her again when we couldn't.

"Thank you Felix." I whispered hoping he would hear.

**What do you think? Any one can help me with some ideas on what happens after her birthday please share by pressing the little green botten or you could emil me. **


	9. He IS Hot

Bella Pov 13 years old

"Bye Bella have a good day at school and if he asks you out again tell them you have 3 brothers that will beat them up ok." Edward said turning to me and giving me my back pack.

"Ok bye." I said jumping out my car once I had spotted my friends. I walked over to them while all the other girls just with the were me. Our group wasn't that big me Angela, Jessica and Chelsea, and the boys in our group are Mike Tyler and Erik. When i got there the girls were giggling about something.

"Hi guys what you giggling about." I said. They looked up to me and nodded at each other.

"Bella your brothers so fit I mean you're lucky I bet he walks around the house without any shirt on I bet his chest is so fit hmm." She ended that with a deep breath Jessica she looked like she started to day dream. I never really thought of him in that way and he dose sometimes. He does have such a sexy ass. Wait did I just think that, am I unwell.

"Bella you have to admit that he is hot." She said gushing at me. Yeah I have to admit it he is hot for a boy.

"Yeah if you say so." I muttered. Walking to my first period. Maths, that's just upsetting.

_End of school_

Why couldn't I get this out of my mind? Maybe be if I just accept it, Edward the brother I know and love is hot.

"He is hot." I said out loud, while waiting for dad to come pick me up.

"Who is hot?" someone suddenly said from behind me, I quickly turned around to see my dad.

"Um no one just someone the T.V I saw." I said mumbling over my words.

"Well you know that talking to your self is the first sign of madness." Dad said while pulling me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I just nodded, as he walked me to his car.

"So what T.V program was you watch that has got you saying people are hot." He said pulling out my school parking lot. Um I have to lie. Um who is pretty hot these days? Yes that's it those guys from the vampire dairies.

"Um i was watching the vampire dairies the other day and the vampires in that T.V program are pretty hot, if you know what I mean dad. But personally I think you don't know what i mean cause you are a man. Or do you like the men." I said playing with him

REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. The Truth

Bella Pov (17 year old)

Edward was all I could think about lately, I remember when I was thirteen when I admitted that he was hot and after that I felt so much better. At this moment of time I'm walking down the stairs to see my mum, dad, Alice and well everyone talking.

"She not ready Edward you have to wait a bit more." My mum hissed at Edward. This would be interesting a fight and both vampires.

"Rose please I think she is she not your little baby Bella any more give her some credit." Edward said in a pleading with her. Were they talking about me? Tell me what? I think I should make my present in the room now. I was about to walk into the sitting room when the door rang, and they all looked in my direction.

"Bella." They all said at the same time. Ha they never heard me come down the stairs. They were all just looking at me. Scary, I thought.

"Well I'll get the door while you guys try to get fly's to go in your mouth." I snapped. I hated it when people just watch me, and they knew that. They all looked away ashamed.

When I opened the door I saw a blonde girl. Sink pale white, eyes golden, shamelessly beautiful. A vampire for sure. I was about to say something until I was rudely by Edward.

"Sorry no one's home right, so please leave a message and never come back." Edward said while closing the door on the persons face, and grabbing me away from the door. Then he looked into my eyes.

"Bella listen to me. Whatever you do, do NOT open that door and promise if Esme does PROMISE you will do everything in your power to keep me away from that thing. OK." He said. I wanted to tell him I would do anything to help but I couldn't. Every breath he took to tell me that had taken my breath away. What was he doing to me? When I finally came out my little dream, everyone was looking at me, even the person that Edward shut out the door.

"Are you ok Bella?" my dad said. I just nodded. Before i could say yeah I'm fine dad and walk of into my room and day dream about Edward, i was violently attacked by our blond guest.

"Oh Bella I've heard so much about you from Esme she speaks so highly of you, I'm your beautiful Aunty Tanya." She said crushing me with a hug.

"Well there isn't going to be much left of me if you don't let me go." I said struggling to breath. She suddenly let go of me and I fell to the floor. I looked up to her to see her looking at Edward.

"Eddie I missed you the most out of everyone in your family." Tanya said leaped into his arms. That thing just leaped into MY Edward's arms how DARE she do that he was MINE. Wait hold up what did I just ask? Why did I just address Edward as mine? I really shouldn't watch those possessive things. Note to self stop watching The Vampire Diaries and reading the book.

"Belly you ok you look a bit... angry." Dad said, helping me up from the floor which only now I noticed that my ass really hurt from being dropped. Once I was off the floor I dusted myself off.

"What are we still all doing at the door, please come in Tanya." Carlisle said as he tried to push us all deeper into the house. I turned around and waited for Jasper I needed to know what I felt when I had my little possessive moment. When Edward and Tanya watch past me I saw her feeling up Edward's ass, and he didn't even do anything. What is he just going to take it, I thought that he didn't like that tart. I felt something that I hadn't in a long time. I felt like I was going to cry. It hurt and I didn't know why I've never felt like this before in my life, it felt like a huge whole had been punched into my chest.

"Bella you wanna talk about it." Jasper said stroking my back, I nodded

"Let's go somewhere where no one will hear so... jump on my back." He said drying my tears with one long finger.

I jumped on his back and he took off into the forest. We had been running for like two minutes until we were at a high cliff. I just jumped of his back and sat on the end of the cliff and swung my legs over.

"If I can say my personal opinion and what my power tells me that you really like Edward and when she well you know you felt so angry and betrayed it even hurt me.

"I don't know why I feel like this and why now." I said as another tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm going to tell you something and it's not really my place but, anyway you know how vampires were" he said like I was a baby and I only understood a few words, I nodded him to go on.

"well vampires have this thing called a mate and like Alice is my mate and your mother and father and so on, well having a mate is like love at first sight and the first time Edward saw you he felt the same as I did when I was with Alice." He said looking me dead in the eye.

"So what do you mean? You love Alice and I was just a baby that's just wrong." I said while shaking from the cold.

"Well it's not like that he said he would wait." He said trying to defend him.  
"So what was the point of telling me this?" I said sipping up my jumper, I looked at Jasper he rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you this because you seemed so upset about what happened with Tanya I needed you to know that he loves you. You guys were meant to be." He said with a hint of sarcasm. I looked at him in confusion. What did he mean meant to be?

"Oh Alice saw a vision of you two, she said you guys looked so cute." He said smiling to his self.

"Yeah we will look so cute." A soft voice I said behind us. Edward

"What are you doing here?" I said getting up.

"You left looking upset I had to see you were ok." He said walking up to me. I looked away from his gorgeous face. Ok I tore my eyes away.

Suddenly I felt a someone's cool lips against mine.

* * *

**what do you think review please**


	11. Need Him

Bella Pov

His lips were so smooth and tender, but this is my brother for god sake. He's the guy that wanted to kill all my past boyfriends, all accept one. Jake, and I'm currently still with him so what am I doing kissing someone else at that fact no my brother at that fact. I tried to push Edward of me and it didn't work I think he thinks that I'm trying to pull him closer. I was grabbing his hair to pull his face away not closer.

"Edward get off." I tried to say with his lips against mine. He finally pulled away, and I struggled to get out of his arms. But once I was out of his arms I instantly missed the warmth of his arms around me, what I couldn't miss it he was my brother. I am angry now, I am angry at Edward because he tried to kiss me and I let him, I am angry at myself for letting the kiss go on for that long.

"What the hell was that? Why did you try to kiss me I'm like a sister to you?" I screamed at him.

"Bella you know that there's something more to us." He said calmly. How could he be so calm he like attacked me in front of Jasper. I quickly looked around to see where Jasper was. Where was Jasper? How could he just leave me after he was the one that took me out here? Just wait until I find him, he'll be sorry he left me in the middle of nowhere with my attacker.

"Yeah Edward your right there is something more to us," I started to say as I turned to Edward to see him smiling; now I was going to turn the smile upside down.

"And do you know what that something is? Well I don't think you know, so I'm going to tell you. The something more between us is that you're a vampire and I'm a human that's what the something different is." I said smugly. Now it happens his smile is upside down.

"That not what I meant Bella, what I meant was that" he said but I cut him off.

"Edward just shut up and we can forget that all this never happened. OK." I said patting my pockets looking for me phone. Ah found it. Contacts, scroll down, call Jacob. If I wanted to get out of these woods without Edward I would have to call Jake, he knew these woods like the back of his hand.

"Come on Bella let's just go home, jump on my back." Edward said following me into the thick forest like woods.

"Yeah I'm going to go home but not with you ok." I said speeding up to try and avoid him but we all know that not going to work, his is a vampire they can like run at the speed of light.

_Bella and Jacob phone call;_

_Bella: hi Jake _

_Jacob: Hey babe _

_Bella: um you sound out of breath what you up to_

_Jacob: Um nothing like can you call me back in the an hour_

_Bella: Well no Jake I can't call you back i need you to come get me_

_Jacob: Oh Jake stop it (giggled.)_

_Bella: WHAT the hell was that?_

_Jacob: it's not what is seems_

_Bella: Whatever Jake it's over_

_Jacob: B wait_

Call ended in 19 seconds. Well brain it seems like it just you and me from here on.

"Bella you ok." Well and him but forget about him. You are an independent young women you can find a way out of here and pretend that Edward is not here _and_ stay in your right mind and not go crazy. Is it just me or do I have a lot on my plate.

I started walking in the direction I think me and Jasper may have come.

"Come on Bella your going the wrong way." Edward said easily catching up with me.

"Edward I have just lost the will to live so help me out and shut up." I said walking in the next direction I saw.

"Are you upset cause I let Tanya touch me up." He said following me again. He just doesn't know when to stop does he.

"Well the only reason I let her is because when I was human we learnt to never harm a lady we had to be formal and polite all the time, and if I did what I wanted to do I would put my mother and Esme to shame." He said walking at the same. OH that's why. Ah he is so respectful, wait Bella snap out of it you don't need him you crave him. Oh now my own mind goes against me. I don't need him at all if I were to get kidnapped know I wouldn't want him to help me.

Suddenly my leg left the ground and I was swung over someone's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh put me down right now Edward I know it's you." I screamed beating my hand into his back, and kicking my legs. How dare he do this and he learnt to never harm a lady.

"Bella hold on I'm coming." Edward screamed at me from a distance. What the hell? Wasn't I swung over his back? I turned my head to the side to see who it was, when I opened my eyes it was all a blur. All I saw was green green and what else green and then a bit of blonde.

"Edward help me I need you." I said before I could close me mouth. Oh great the one thing I said I wouldn't do I just did. This is all bull why me and why am I not doing anything to stop this guy.

"Who the hell are you and why me." I screamed trying to claw his back out.

"Oh shut up do you ever stop talking?" He said. How dare _he_ ask me if I ever stop talking this is the first time I have said anything to _him_.

"Oh and I don't think your aware that you weren't just thinking that I was Edward and regretting that you said Oh Edward help me," _he_ said trying to mock my voice but filed big time.

"And how you see green green and green and then blonde oh no you didn't think it you said it as well. So next time keep your thoughts to yourself sweetie." He said while throwing me harshly in a van. Once I was in the van I went to the back window and looked to see if Edward was there. No Edward.

"Your little Eddie can't save you now." said the blond vampire while stepping on the gas pedal.

"Where are you taking me?" i asked dully. _HE _just laughed darkly.

"Oh now where just so you can see a little friend of yours called Aro." _He_ said now laughing uncontrollably. This guy was sick.

* * *

tell me what you think good bad

xxx


	12. YOU

Bella Pov

This is just great this crazy person is going to take me to the one person that hates me and even went to the length of trying to kill me. I remember it like it was yesterday, the pain on my families face. But now I'm older and now I can defend myself and my family.

God when we going to stop I have been in this van for ages. The back of the van was surprisingly comfortable with a mattress on the floor, but then the guy driving would stare at me through the mirror and it made me feel sick to the bone, he looked at me like a piece of meat even if he had seen me notice that he saw staring at me he wouldn't do anything but still stare it was really piss taking. Oh look right on time the little asshole is staring at me again.

"Look if your gonna keep staring at me can ask what your name is or do you want to be called a pervert." I snapped at him, he just laughed. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to take me to the head of all vampires but to a mental home.

"My name is James and if Aro doesn't want you I'll have you." He said calmly. Doesn't want me and want me for what, I don't even think I _want_ to know. All I _want_ to do is think about my to-do list when I get out of here _if_ I get out of her.

To-do list by Bella Cullen:

Kill Alice for not seeing this

Kill Jasper for leaving me

Kill Tanya for making me mad at Edward

Hurt Edward for kissing me

Kill Edward for not helping of his best ability

Kill the family for not saving me yet

Kill this James guy

Kill this Aro guy

Aw that to-do list is great and I will put my wishes in action if it is the last thing I do. Suddenly the van came to a stop and I went flying into the front seat.

"For all that is holy why didn't you warn me you asshole." I screamed at him while he opened the van door and dragged me out but not before violently covering my eyes with some piece of cloth, hmm smells like cologne Edward's cologne, snap out of it.

DANG! Aw why the hell didn't he tell me we were going up stairs?

"Stop man handling me I'll tell my dad and he won't like that when he comes to get me from you assholes that and I have all these bruises on me." I said calmly. He just laughed dryly and my comment he just didn't understand how what I said was the truth and nothing but the truth.

"You still think that your loving little family is going to come get you and save you from the big bad vampire." He said while I tripped up on another stair.

"You stupid human can't even walk up a flight of stair." He hissed at me.

"I'm not a full human I'm half and half vampire, and well if I can't see were I'm going." I said smugly. BANG! Aw he just dropped me on the floor what is it and him with dropping things on the floor or not even alert the person, does he do this with everyone or more important has he kidnapped anyone before. Then suddenly the cloth was gone, the light in the room hit my eyes so quickly and that hurt. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't and I realised that I had been rubbing my eyes. Once my eyes had gotten used to the light I looked around. WOW this room was beautiful, the marble floor and wall and the furniture just went with the room there was no other way to describe it. Well there was the grand 3 chairs that looked only fit for the royal family, when I dragged my eyes away from the chair I notice that there was really nothing else in the room but the 3 chairs and the room was huge.

BANG! What the hell with all this banging. I turned around to see a group of people with fed eyes. Oh no they feed from humans and as I am half human I still have blood running through my body.

"Hello Bella." One of the people with the red eyes said, I only saw him when he stepped out of the crowd of them. Oh no not him.

"You what do you want with me." I said hissing at him

"Well..."

**review any suggestions for what should happen next.**

**xxx**


	13. Only Human

Bella Pov

"Well... I want you to join us, become one of us, and help us keep the bad vampires in their place." He said walking up to me. What the hell become one of what I-love-to-be-in-power-and-kill-anyone-who-get-in-the-way, one of them no thanks.

"I'd rather not thank you but you know what you can do is that you could tell me how to get home. Why did you have like ambush me, why couldn't you have just asked me?" I said muttering asshole under my breath.

"But how could we when you have people won't let us in five feet of you." He said tilting his head to the side.

"And we can't take no for an answer we know how much you like living with your family but remember that your only human and we can take your life faster than it was given to you." He said as his red eyes turned black. This guy thinks he is funny.

"If you really wanted me to join then you wouldn't put my life at risk, so I'm not scared of your pathetic threats." I sneered in his face while trying to make my why to the door, but was pulled back quite roughly I might add.

"No you will be one of us it wasn't a request it was a demand you will not leave until we have your word and trust." He said holding a death grip on my wrist. I spun around and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen you don't tell me what to do, I will NOT become one of YOU, and YOU will not trust me because I will be leaving." I said unsuccessfully trying to take my wrist away from his hold, but he just gripped on my arm harder for my other hand to come slap down on his hand.

"Oh I knew you wouldn't agree with me I knew that you wouldn't stay willingly but I WILL tell you again your only human you think you can fight us HAHAHA." He laughed out. That was true I was only human.

"Well what you got in this big castle or yours, do you have dungeons, what you gonna hold me down, tie me up." I said just as I got my hand free. After I had looked at the damage he had done to my hand I looked up at him. He grabbed my chin.

"That such a good idea, take her to cell hold 23." He said kissing my cheek.

"If only you would listen to me you could be my daughter and I your father, we would have so much fun together we could rule the word." He said as two guys dragged me out the room. You probably be thinking why don't I scream, well I'm only human I can't do anything to stop them.

Alice Pov

(See everything that has happened.)

"BELLA!" I screamed. Wow I was at home these visions were getting more real.

"Alice did you see what happened." Edward said bursting through mine and Jasper's bedroom door. I jumped on him and started punching him when Emmett came and pulled me off him.

"yes I did how could you just let it happen, you fool." I screamed trying to get out Emmett's dead grip.

"Alice calm down tell me what happened." Emmett said dragging ME out of MY own room.

That stupid boy made my mess my hair up; when we got Bella back I would have a lot of ass whipping to do.

"Well Emmett that stupid brother of ours stood by while your daughter got kidnapped by the Volturi oh and before that he forced himself on her." I said trying to get my hair back into the perfect condition it was before.

"HE WHAT." Said Emmett and Rose at the same time, Rose wasn't even in the room at the time.

"Alice tell the truth." I heard Edward mangle out while (probably) Rose beating him up.

"Ok he just kissed her but that's not the point he didn't do anything while she was taken."

I said now sobbing and holding onto Emmett's arm.

"NO let me at him Jasper let go NOW." I heard Rose from my room.

Bella Pov

This prison cell most be far under the ground, not just because the walk was long I don't have any signal on my blackberry. How the hell am I going to tell them where I am.

Wait e-mail you don't need signal for e-mail.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_As you all know I am not with you I'm in some cell. That Aro guy took me so help me._

_There that wasn't so hard now I just have to wait._

Alice Pov

Hmm why do I have a weird felling to look at my e-mails.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_As you all know I am not with you I'm in some cell. That Aro guy took me so help me._

"Alice in such a time why are you looking at e-mail why we all should be looking out for Bella." Rose said clearly upset.

"No look at this Bella is such a smart girl he sent us an e-mail." I said dragging her over to the computer screen.

"Oh she's good."

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Don't worry were coming for you._

Bella Pov

BUZZ. Oh massage

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Don't worry were coming for you_

Yes that what I want to hear.

DANG DANG DANG.

"You have a visitor." Someone at the door shouted.

"It's time for your changing." Aro said. What

"WHAT!" I say standing up.

"Sure you can fill your human belly and feel perfect for your change." He said. Are you kidding me what is he thinking. Why is he treating me like the ultimate weapon? Window yes I remember, tuck and roll tuck and roll.

"Change me and I'll jump." I said trying to open it. Ooh how could I be so stupid there no window it's a picture. Remember underground. They started laughing at me, and then they started to circle me. Oh how was I going to get of this problem?

"Well then can I make a quick e-mail?" I asked starting to write anyway.

_To: Alice _

_From: Bella_

_HELP THERE GOING TO CHANGE ME I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR._

"um no." He said

"It's ok I've already done it" I said smile and walking out the cell hold. I'm going to have to give them a long list of thing to do for me to give my family some time to get here.

"Look this is what I want..."

**REVIEW REVIEW I COULD DO SOME WITH SOME HELP**

**XXXXX**


	14. This is what I want

Bella Pov

"Look this is what I want, I want a double fully fat fried cheese burger, three lager cokes," I said before they interrupted me.

"Why do you need three?" Aro asked me folding him hands. Um to keep you busy.

"Because you need to feed me, myself and I and that's gonna be a lot of food so I suggest you write it down." I said looking him up and down. He just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for me to continue.

"As I was saying three large cokes flat not fizzy, two packs of large fries, a KFC chicken bucket, a whole chocolate cake with sprinkles on top, and do you know what would be really good if you went and got me a chocolate fudge mike shake with extra ice cream and with sprinkles of flake on top. Only if it's not too much trouble." I said trying my best to look sweet and innocent. They all looked shocked.

"Do humans really eat that much." I heard one of them who were guarding men whisper. HA do I look like I can consume that much in one day let alone a week.

"That how much I eat every day, I don't know about you. It's like asking you how many humans do you kill. A lot don't you." I said trying to be calm because if I refused to get changed I would become one of those dead humans they kill daily.

"Ha your funny, I'm going to like having you around you'll liven up the place." Aro said coming over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder and walking forward with me and out the door.

"Your wish is my command, you will get as you wish and you will get it quickly but now to show you your room" He said as we walked up the stairs to heaven ( the stair up to the castle it just took that long).

Rose Pov

Lord take my strength away so I can slowly and painfully kill Edward. That asshole, how could he. And he claims he is that fastest runner in the world. If he was so fast he could have helped my baby Bella she must me so scared.

Bella Pov

"This is my room no way, it's so cool, it's bigger then my one with the Cullen's and takes big." I gushed out. The room was so big I could fit a house in it.

"Yeah for when you stay, but you won't be needing the bed." He said waking towards the door.

"So I'll leave you to get comfortable and then I'll see you with the food." He said left before I could say anything. The door opened slightly again and Felix looked through.

"FELIX." I said running at him.

**i need some ideas so review review just pressing review chapter won't hurt **


	15. My Life

Bella Pov

"Felix." I screamed nearly making both of us fall to the ground. I hugged him tightly scared that he would disappear.

"Bella you alright." He said pulling away and look over me for any injures, then kissed my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine how did you know where I was?" I asked. I was about to ask another question when he hushed me and closed the door quietly.

"Hush it doesn't matter but i have to get you out of here, and by the way that was a very smart thing to do, to get them to get you a lot of things and it worked, they're all busy getting your things." He said in a hushed voice.

"Ok when I give you this signal," he said waving,

"You follow behind me. ALWAYS follow BEHIND me ok." He said to me while his hand reached out for the door knob. I nodded. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head out looking to the left and right, then looking at me and waved his hand, I walked behind him trying to steady my heartbeat. Didn't want any vampires to hear me have my own little panic attack. Felix turned to me and held his hand up for me to stop walking. I stood there pressed against the wall. I saw Felix walk down a long wide hallway. If I say so myself a bit too calmly. I heard mumbling, well to me it sounded like mumbling but someone was properly talking.

Rose Pov

We had gone into the castle undetected. Where would we start look this castle, we started looking down a long and wide hallway. While we were looking down I started to hear a heartbeat. I started to walk faster leaving my family trailing behind me, but with Emmett very close behind me. I saw Felix walking towards us.

"Felix have you seen Bella." I said. He hushed me and pointed around the corner. I pushed him out the way to see Bella.

Bella Pov

I turned to my head to my mum.

"Mum." I said running into her open arms. Thank God they came in time.

"Bella. Where are you going so soon?" I spun around to see Aro and his followers. My family stood in front of me.

"We were just leaving." My dad said. I couldn't even see what was going on. I couldn't wiggle my way out of this one, is this the last time a will be with the ones I love. Am I ever going to tell Edward's me true feelings, am I going to tell him I love him? I have this strange feeling in my gut, I think it's my mind telling the body to run, but I won't. Something big is going to happen I can feel it. It feels like a replay of when I was younger. But this time I will do anything to keep my family safe. Even if my life's on the line.


	16. I Welcome The Memories

Bella Pov

As I looked between good and evil (my family and Aro's pals) I was for the first time I was not going to get what I wanted. At the end of this I would leave a mother, a father childless, grandparents missing a grandchild, Aunts and Uncles, niece less and my heart empty without a family to love and care for. Or (rolling my eyes) a bunch of hungry vampires without a living human weapon.

_Flashback:_

_Third person, Bella Pov (Bella 4 years old)_

"_I'm going to get you." Emmett roared playfully at a 4 year old Bella with chocolate coated all over her face. Little Bella ran as fast as she could to try and get someone to hide behind. The first person saw was Jasper. She ran at full speed towards him._

"_Jazzy Jazzy save me from Daddy, he said he wants to eat me." Bella said dripping onto Jasper jeans. Jasper looked down on the little child smiling widely up at him. He picked Bella up and swung her about them whispered down into Bella's ear._

"_Belly do you want me to ask Daddy if I can," he said pausing and looking around at Emmett who was now walking slowly towards them._

"_Help him." He said tickling her sides. Bella laughs in delight and wiggles out of Jaspers grip. Once Bella was out of his grasp she ran for the door laughing and screaming,_

"_Mummy, mummy help." She was having such a good time._

_End of flashback._

That's was my first memory of my dad and Jasper. I have with them longer then I can remember, with all the family. But as they say the good times always have to come to a end, and in this matter the good times it was coming to a end, but who would have every thought it would have come so soon.

"Bella you know what we will do. So make it easy on yourself and come to us." Aro said staring me down. I knew I had to go or my family would get hurt.

"NOW!" Aro said shouting. I started to walk around my family keeping my head down not wanting to meet and of their eyes. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm.

"Bella you don't have to go we will fight for you. Just please don't go." He said pleading with me. Ahh, my dear Edward always caring from the start.

_Flashback:_

_Bella age 12_

"_You will not be going to the disco with those evil child they call boys." Edward said in pure disgust. I had to laugh at that.  
"Edward, remember that you were an evil child a young boy in my eyes." I said trying to say it with a straight face but couldn't handle it._

"_But remember that I was a young boy like one hundred years ago so I was a gentleman. So this is the deal you let me take you and pick you up or should I say wait outside, or you could stay at home with me and do nothing." He said smiling innocently._

_End of Flashback._

I came out of my little trip down memory lane and turned to Edward, how looked like he was going to cry but no tears fall from of his beautiful eyes. I took his face into my hand and kissed him full on the lips, he kissed me back just as eagerly as I did. His lips were soft against mine so perfect. But then all too soon I had to end it.

"Don't leave me just yet my love." He whispered against my lips leaning forward for another kiss but I stepped back.

"I love you don't ever forget that." I said giving him one last kiss then pulling away fully. I turned to Aro.

"I'm ready, but can I trust you not to drain me dry." I said trying to lighten the mood. But then I realised I was cry when a tear hit my lip and I tasted something salty. I turned back to my family.

"I would hug you all but it would make leaving much harder then it's already going to be." I said shielding my tears with my hair.

Aro finally made his presents known again.

"Felix would you be so kind as to show these lovely people to the door?" I saw Felix whisper something into my sobbing mother's ear. I look at my family one last time them turning to cry into Aro's open arms.

_**REVIEW REVIEW STILL COULD USE WITH IDEA'S **_

_**BETTER LATE THEN NEVER.**_

_**XXX**_

_**P.S. - REVIEW AND YOU CAN GET A DATE WITH ANY CULLEN OR WOLF YOU WANT**_

_**YOU COULD DREAM ABOUT IT ALL DAY IF YOU WANT**_

_**WINK WINK **_

_**WITH LOVE AND MORE BROOKE**_


	17. felix

Felix Pov

"No I can't let this happen." I said and grabbed a crying Bella out of Aro's arms. Aro lunged at me at me but to my quick reflects I pushed Bella towards her sobbing mother. The only way I could end it is if I burnt the castle with them in it. I know Edward heard that. Send them out Edward help them, at that moment Aro bashed me head against the marble floor. Aro's other followers were walking towards Bella and her family.

"Come on lets go." Edward said pushing his family towards the door. I throw Aro against the wall a ran to get some sort of petrel. As I ran with Aro right on my tail, I pulled out the lighter in my pocket; thank god I took up smoking. And they say smoking kills.

Bella Pov

I was going to get out and somehow Felix was involved no one could thank Felix even more them I was going to when I see him. My family ran me out while I was still crying my eyes out. Why was I even crying I was back with my family, with Edward. They ran me out the castle and we were still running.

"Wait, why are we still running?" I said out of breath and I stopped running so I could catch my breath, but my dad picked me up and they all started to run a vampire steed. All I heard then was a,

BOOM

I looked back and saw everything in flames.

"Felix." I whispered. Finally we can to a stop.

"But what about Felix?" I said through the tears in my eyes.


End file.
